


Confessions from a love song

by pepperimps01



Series: Slice of Life Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Trans Luna Lovegood, especially on here, ron is still with hermione tho, this takes place in 2001, wlw, wlw need more rep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: At her wits end, Ginny decides to tell Luna how she truly feels.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Slice of Life Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Confessions from a love song

This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for all week. No more putting it off, no more distractions to prevent her from doing this. Yes, she was terrified. And unbelievably sweaty. But she had combed her flaming red hair, even braided it herself- though it took several times. She hadn't bothered with makeup. She didn't like it, and frankly, it wasn't very comfortable. Either way, she was ready.

Ginny was ready to ask Luna on a date.

A first for her. She had never asked anyone out before. She had been asked by several boys in her time at Hogwarts, but those didn't feel the same.. She hadn't felt a spark, a certain thrill and passion when walking hand in hand through Hogsmeade. She hadn't felt repulsed or turned away from them, she had simply felt indifferent. But she did get that burst of excitement and wonder when she met Nymphadora Tonks. The cool, female figure who always knew how to make her laugh. Or even any of the girls from Beauxbaton who visited, giggling and winking in her direction. And...well of course there was Luna.

Even the mere thought of the whimsical girl made her heart soar. The same exciting jolt whenever she took off into the sky when playing Quidditch. The kind that her other friends told her about when they were with their boyfriends.

"You'll find that special guy eventually." They had told her.

They weren't exactly right.

Still, part of her made her feel unsure. Wary. Confused about her own mind, plaguing doubts of her feelings.

"This is a bad idea." Ginny murmured, nibbling at her fingernails. "I can't do it."

Ron, who was lying flat on the sofa, taking up all the space and then some with his gangly legs, raised an eyebrow. "If you don't do it, you'll regret it. I know you, Gin. Go on, ask her before you backtrack. Again." He popped a lemon ice lolly in his mouth.

"I didn't backtrack. I just..." She thought for a moment. "I'm taking my time."

"Did you take your time with Harry?"

Ginny winced. "No? Well, sort of."

Ron snorted.

"The war put our teenage romance on hold."

"Then what's the difference?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

Ron softened, flicking her shoulder. "But you're hurting yourself. Just tell her. It'll get the weight off your shoulders."

"Okay, okay I will." She sat up, glanced back at her brother, who promptly gestured to the front door. She sighed, and walked through.

Ever since the Lovegood home was quite literally destroyed, Luna and her father were staying at the Burrow. Which, unfortunately for Ginny, did not help at all with her growing crush. With Fleur, she had just dealt with the fact that she was marrying Bill. Luna was different. Luna was her best friend. Someone she confided to- cared for. Loved? She didn't know yet.

She had passed the garden, treading over some irritable gnomes and headed towards the nearby woods. And exactly the girl she was looking for.

Her dirty blonde hair was cascading long and beautifully down her shoulders. She wore a midnight blue shirt and casual jeans, turnip earrings swinging down her ears. She was bent down, concentrating on something in the silver moon coloured river.

Ginny had been preparing a speech. A long winded explanation for why she was here, seeing Luna randomly. But nothing came out. Except for a breathless: "Hi,"

"Hello Ginny." She said dreamily. "Are you looking for Blibbering Humdingers too?"

"Blibbering Humdingers?" Ginny blinked, though not surprised or weirded out, more amused.

"Yes. They're very troublesome creatures, but I love to watch them play." Luna mused. "They bring good luck. Did you know?"

"I see." Ginny picked up a tiny pebble casually, ready to skim it across the water before Luna touched her arm.

"Don't. It'll frighten them away."

Her cheeks reddened the same colour as her hair, pocketing the pebble, since she didn't know what else to do with it. Luna didn't let go of her arm, and her blushing only increased. Ginny bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Luna gave her a pointed look. "If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, just say so, I won't force you. But, I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm not-"

"Something is wrong, I'm not the person you want to tell. That's okay." Luna smiled gently. She was always blunt. But not in a cruel way, just a matter of fact way. "I hope you tell that person soon."

Ginny sighed, picking at a strand of her hair thoughtfully. An action she hadn't done since she was a little girl. "I can't."

Luna looked at her quizzically.

"Well...you see." Ginny paused and stopped fiddling. "You're the person I want to talk to but I'm...scared of how you'll react."

"You're my friend, aren't you? Why would you be afraid?"

"Yes, you're my very good, best friend." Ginny assured her. "The problem is..."

Luna stared at her, icy blue eyes wandering, unreadable. She seemed curious, not judgemental.

"You know how I'm gay, right? I'm a lesbian." She clarified, preferring how that sounded.

Luna nodded.

"The problem, no, the truth is I enjoy your company a lot." Ginny swallowed, choosing her words carefully. "I like you a lot. As more than simply a best friend. For the longest time I pushed it off. I thought something was wrong with me. I didn't want to ruin what we have already." She blinked back dry tears.

Ginny waited for a reaction. Any reaction, half expecting Luna to be horrified or disgusted. But instead she looked...relieved?

"Really?" She whispered, eyes twinkling. "I had no idea you felt this way too." Her voice was calming, extremely genuine.

"I have...and wait...too?" Ginny's own hazel eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..."

Luna's cheeks turned a pale pink. She smiled, taking Ginny's hand. "I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Same reason as you I suppose. I was afraid mostly."

"Me too."

"But I don't feel afraid around you. And I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am. Neither should you." She cupped her cheek, smiling softly.

Ginny's heart warmed, growing bashful but feeling honest in herself. "I care about you a lot, Lu."

Luna smiled. "Would you like to join me on a walk to find the Blibbering Humdingers?"

She nodded eagerly. "I would love to."

They walked hand in hand through the misty fog, admiring the beautiful serene scenery. Ginny gasped in delight as she saw a fawn trot after his mother, tripping over his skinny, awkward legs.

"It's so peaceful here. I come around just to think." Luna explained, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"What about?"

"Anything. Everything."

Ginny took a seat on the patch of dew dropped grass, Luna following shortly after.

Their eyes met, and both girls couldn't help but fall into a heap of giggles. Nervous energy long forgotten. Hazel eyes met grey ones, and their lips had touched before either had registered, neither girl knowing who had leaned in first.

Ginny had been kissed before, of course. Her frequent snogs with Dean Thomas were proof of that, though they were both inexperienced with kissing the opposite gender. Michael Corner was hopeless at kissing and had a habit of biting too hard. And Harry was ...well Harry.

Luna's lips were soft, slightly chapped. They both eased into each other, and it felt natural. When they pulled away, they looked breathless, but happy.

There it was. That jolt of excitement. Peaceful, blissful, happiness but still very warm and fuzzy.

"I should have asked before I..." She trailed off. "You know." 

Luna poked her fingertips. "Can you do it again?"

Ginny grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little belated Valentine's Day one shot


End file.
